Shazam And TMNT: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the TMNT, they thought that they would do just fine handling the Shredder. But when he gets a new mystic power, they get help form Captain Marvel and must stop Shredder before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Billy To The Rescue

April O'Neil was just walking home from what seemed like a very long day for her indeed.

She was making sure Casey Jones and the TMNT were fine and they were.

After all she was a reporter for a newspaper that was popular all across New York City.

She was ready to be home when suddenly got lost and didn't know where to go because usually she would know the way but not this time apparently.

Now you would think that either Casey Jones or the TMNT will rescue her but this time however they weren't able to respond to her call.

So she knew she was on her own.

She tried calling them on her phone but had no luck and even worse a group of thugs knew she was their prey so they followed her into an alleyway.

"What's the matter little girl, you're about to meet the wrong guys." one of the thugs said

"Stay away from me or i'll-" April tried to say

"Or you'll what? Call for help, we don't think so." the other thug said

And so they surrendered her and April thought she was done for, that is until someone would come to the rescue and let's just say it would be not who you would think.

It all began when suddenly and out of nowhere a voice came and said "Leave her alone!"

They looked around to see who said it and all they found was a 10 year old boy.

So the other 2 thugs decided to go teach him a lesson.

But that would be a big mistake for them.

"Well twerp, any last words?" one thug asked

"Just one. SHAZAM!" he said

And then a lighting bolt came on him and that boy turned into a superhero.

They didn't know what to do but try to hit him but it didn't even hurt him at all.

So without wasting anymore time, he made sure to teach them a lesson.

He grabbed the both of them and spun them around and threw them into the garbage can.

So when the main thug was looking for the other 2, he knew he was pretty much outpowered.

"You know bud if I were you, I would leave her alone now or else." he said to him.

He then ran off like a big baby and was never seen again.

April was thankful he came to save her because at least she knows that someone does care about her safety.

"You okay?" he then asked

"Yeah i'm fine thank you." April repiled

"Anytime." he replied

"Who are you?" she then asked him

"I'm Billy Batson but also go by the name Captain Marvel. You?" he then replied and asked her

"I'm April O'Neil and man how were able to take down those thugs?" she said and asked him

"Well let's just say it's complicated but it was really easy for me to handle them." he replied

"Man i'm really glad you came because I thought that no one would come rescue me." she then said

"I'm just glad you're okay and that's all that matters." he then said

Suddenly the others came and they honestly didn't know what to expect next.


	2. Chapter 2

Their First Meeting

Just then Captain felt like a hockey stick hitted him on the back and it did.

When he turned around to see who it was, he was wearing a hockey mask.

Now he was wondering who could wear a hockey mask but as it turns out it was Casey Jones.

He then asked April "You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine no thanks to you." she said to him

"Oh come on April I didn't mean to ignore you I just thought you were be just fine on your own." he replied

Just then the TMNT came to see it April is okay.

"Oh April sorry we couldn't help you." Leo said

"Man I can't believe you guys weren't able to save me." she said to them and Casey

Now Marvel knew he had to interfere so he did just that by saying "Guys, come on this argument isn't really needed since I did save April."

"Wait who are you?" Raph asked

"Why i'm Captain Marvel." he replied

"So did you save April?" Donnie then asked him

"Why yes I did." he replied

"Well that answers a lot." Mikey said

"So what now guys?" he then asked them

"I don't know but maybe we could use your help." Leo said

"That would be good." he replied

And so off they went to their HQ and what they didn't know was that Captain Marvel was about to be more than just backup.


	3. Chapter 3

At HQ

And so the Turtles April Casey and Captain Marvel went to their HQ.

Now for Marvel, he's never been there before but once he was finally there he knew this was the oddest place he's ever been to.

The place was well like their home and it was and it's where they train relax or maybe eat pizza.

Just then Splinter came to see how they were doing.

"My sons is everything okay?" he asked them

"Yes master everything is fine." Leo replied

"Oh and who is this that came with you?" he then asked them

"Him? Well he goes by the name of Captain Marvel." Raph replied

"By the way he save April from a gang of thugs." Donnie then said

"So we brought him here because we might need his help." Mikey then said

"Well at least someone did the right thing." Splinter replied

"Ok so are you their master?" Marvel then asked him

"Why yes I am. Why?" Splinter replied and then asked

"Oh I was wondering that's all." Marvel replied

And so the others turned on the TV to see what's on.

Marvel then joined them just because he wanted to.

While they were searching to see what's on, they then saw their arch enemy the Shredder and he was using a mystic power.

Marvel also couldn't believe it because he knows what those are.

So they knew for the turtles and Marvel, teamwork was the only way to stop Shredder.


	4. Chapter 4

The Magic Stones

"Ok so Captain what are those?" Leo asked him

"Those are Magic Stones. Holy Moley I just realized that he must've gotten them by chance." he replied

"So what happens now?" Raph then asked him

"Well here's the thing: sure he may the stones but he doesn't know how to sue them." he replied

"Does that mean we may a chance to stop him?" Donnie then asked him

"Yes but we should hurry because if we're too late, then the world will be taken over by him." he then replied

"Well that answers a lot." Mikey then said

And so off they went to go stop Shredder before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan

Once they were near the Shredder, they decided to go for a plan and hopefully this would work.

"Ok so here's the plan: Marvel since you know what the Magic Stones we'll distract them while you get the stones." Leo said

"That works because I was hoping we would have a plan." Marvel then replied

And so they went to go stop the Shredder and make sure he wouldn't be able to use the Magic Stones.


	6. Chapter 6

Stopping Shredder

The turtles then went to go take care of the Foot Soldiers and they were able to hold them off.

Meanwhile Captain Marvel was able to find the Magic Stones and since he was about to face Shredder for the very first time, he was able to knock him out.

The turtles were quite surprised by what they saw and they knew letting him help them was a good idea after all.

"Man Marvel you sure can throw one hell of a knockout punch." Leo said

"Well he really didn't stand a chance." he replied to him

"So what about the Magic Stones now that Shredder doesn't have them?" Raph then asked him

"For these well i'll put them in a vault so secure no one will ever touch these again." he replied

"That'll work." donnie then said

And so they went back to their HQ now that Shredder is done.

What they didn't know was that they made sure the world was safe when they worked together.


	7. Chapter 7

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Captain Marvel asked

"Well it's been good while it lasted." Leo replied to him

"Thanks again Marvel for the help." Raph said to him

"Anytime and thanks for letting me be with you guys." Marvel then replied

And so off he went back home.

He then knew that he was glad he could help them.

As for the Turtles well they still make sure Shredder or the Krang doesn't try to take over the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Bedtime For Billy

When he finally got home, Uncle Dudley was waiting for him.

"So kid how was your night?" he then asked him

"Well it's a bit crazy but I should probably tell you tomorrow." he then replied

"I can't wait to hear what happened. Oh and aren't you forgetting something?" he then replied and asked him

"Nah I wanted to see if you would notice. SHAZAM!" he then said

He was back to Billy Batson and he then yawned and said "goodnight Uncle Dudley."

"Goodnight Billy." he replied

And so that was it for his crazy adventure with the TMNT.


End file.
